Vergeving
by Avana65
Summary: Na het Sectumsempra incident is Draco op zoek naar afzondering, maar Harry is op zoek naar Draco. HD SLASH AU Tijdens HBP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Mijn eerste 15+ fiction dus please, wees een beetje lief :)

Het is Harry/Draco slash dus als male/male verhalen niet je ding zijn, klik dan gerust op de 'een-pagina-terug-knop' ^^

En voor wie de waarschuwingen genegeerd heeft; dit is slash, NC-17 oftewel er is sprake van seksuele handelingen tussen twee jongens.

Als dat niet je ding is of als je onder de leeftijd valt die de rating aangeeft, klik dan alsjeblieft deze pagina weg. Of laat mij tenminste in de waan dat je dat doet ;)

Geschreven voor **Laeta**'s verjaardag (omdat ik er zonder haar waarschijnlijk nooit aan was begonnen xD)

Of de sub/dom verhouding zo naar je zin is, weet ik niet, Laeta, maar het pakte zo het beste uit. grijns

Enjoy!

**Vergeving**

Draco schoof rusteloos heen en weer op het grote bed dat hij had getransformeerd van de kleine sofa die hij in dit verlaten lokaal had gevonden.

Hoewel het 'Incident', zoals hij het noemde, twee dagen geleden plaatsvond, en madame Plijster hem goed had opgelapt, had ze hem tot vanavond in de ziekenzaal gehouden en zijn lichaam was nog behoorlijk gevoelig.

Goddank, dat oom Sev de tegenspreuk had geweten en er op tijd bij was geweest om zijn wonden te sluiten. Dat zou helemaal het toppunt zijn geweest; dat hij met nog grotere littekens zou moeten rondlopen dan die vervloekte knul die hem geprobeerd had te vermoorden.

'Vervloekte Potter! De verdomde Uitverkorene!' dacht hij bitter. Maar als hij eerlijk was tegen zichzelf – iets dat hij normaal gesproken zoveel mogelijk vermeed – was hij nog steeds geschokt dat hij bijna een Onvergeeflijke Vloek gebruikt had.

Toen Potter hem echter ontdekt had, huilend en kwetsbaar en zwakker dan Potter hem ooit had gezien, waren al zijn frustraties over de hopeloze situatie waarin hij zich bevond naar boven geborreld en had hij uitgehaald.

In gedachten hoorde hij weer de hoge kille stem: 'Als je faalt, zul je sterven en je moeder ook.'

En hij faalde. Na al die maanden was hij er nog steeds niet in geslaagd die stomme kast te maken. Om het over die andere opdracht maar niet te hebben. De druk nam steeds meer toe en hij wist bij Salazar niet wat hij moest doen. Als het niet om zijn moeder was geweest, zou hij het hebben opgegeven, zich hebben overgegeven. Dan had hij Perkamentus gevraagd om bescherming in ruil voor informatie; de manier van Zwadderaars. De winnende kant kiezen. Of in ieder geval de kant kiezen die je niet gelijk vermoord.

Misschien zou zijn moeder hem proberen te bereiken, dacht hij hoopvol. Als oom Sev haar tenminste verteld had wat er gebeurd was. En dan … misschien kon hij haar dan op één of andere manier een boodschap doorgeven, om haar te waarschuwen naar het buitenland te vluchten.

Terwijl hij nadacht over manieren om zijn moeder in veiligheid te krijgen, viel hij eindelijk in slaap. Maar zijn slaap gaf hem al net zo weinig rust. Net als de voorgaande nachten bevond hij zich in die vervloekte badkamer met Jammerende Jenny, terwijl die verdomde Harry Potter binnenkwam net toen Draco zijn ziel uit zijn lijf jankte.

Maar deze keer verliep de droom anders; voordat ze elkaar konden gaan vervloeken, begon Potter tegen hem te praten en vroeg of Draco in orde was en of hij hem kon helpen. Erg verwarrend.

Hij werd wakker met zijn hart in zijn keel en zijn dekens nog maar gedeeltelijk over zich heen. Kou was echter niet de reden dat hij ontwaakt was en ook die vreemde droom niet.

Hij bleef roerloos liggen, probeerde zijn ademhaling zo gelijkmatig mogelijk te houden en tastte voorzichtig met zijn vingers onder zijn kussen op zoek naar zijn toverstok.

Ingespannen luisterde hij naar iets dat hem duidelijk maakte wat er aan de hand was. Hij dacht een ademhaling te horen, maar dat kon ook die van hem zijn. Zijn hart klopte nog steeds in zijn keel en hij was blij toen zijn vingers langzaam het gladde hout vonden. Hij voelde zich erg kwetsbaar zo op zijn rug met zijn gezicht naar de muur, maar durfde zich niet te bewegen.

Op het moment dat de spanning hem bijna teveel werd en hij besloot zich met uitgestoken toverstok om te draaien, hoorde hij aarzelende voetstappen en een bekende stem die gesmoord fluisterde: 'Oh God Malfidus, het spijt me zo. Ik … ik wist … ik wist niet wat ik deed .. ik bedoelde niet …'

Draco staarde met wijd opengesperde ogen naar de muur terwijl hij probeerde te begrijpen wat er in Salazar's naam aan de hand was.

De Zwadderaar in hem schreeuwde om als eerste in de aanval te gaan, maar Draco herinnerde zich de droom waaruit hij net was ontwaakt en besloot af te wachten. Potter leek niet gekomen om opnieuw te vechten en wie weet welke informatie hij kreeg als hij zich slapende hield.

De voetstappen die even stil hadden gehouden, kwamen nu nog dichterbij en begaven zich blijkbaar om het bed heen. Draco had de grootste moeite om rustig te blijven ademhalen bij de gedachte dat Potter nu naast zijn bed stond en naar hem keek. De wetenschap dat de dekens half naast het bed hingen, maakte het er niet gemakkelijker op, hoewel hij er natuurlijk geweldig uit zag in zijn zwarte, zijde pyjama.

Toen voelde hij de matras voorzichtig een stukje inzakken en de hese stem van Potter fluisterde verder.

_Dacht hij nu hees? Schor, bedoelde hij natuurlijk! Het gekwaak van Lubbermans kikker was er niets bij._

'Ik wist niet wat die spreuk zou doen … madame Plijster zei dat je in orde was maar ik moest het zelf zien.'

Draco kon zich er met moeite van weerhouden een sarcastische opmerking te maken; het idee dat Potter met eigen ogen moest zien dat hij geen blijvende schade had aangericht, was zo typisch Griffoendork.

Hij probeerde net te bedenken hoe hij De Uitverkorene hier later mee kon vernederen toen hij heel voorzichtig twee vingertoppen over zijn wang voelde glijden. Verbijsterd vroeg Draco zich af of hij wel echt ontwaakt was, maar het idee dat hij dit zou dromen was al even bizar.

De vingers volgden aarzelend de route die Potter's toverstaf twee dagen eerder had uitgezet; onder zijn oog, langs zijn neus en omhoog boven zijn wenkbrauw.

De vingers voelden verrassend zacht. Niet zo zacht als zijn eigen verzorgde huid natuurlijk, maar ook niet zo ruw als hij verwacht had.

_Niet dat hij ooit aan Potter's vingers dacht natuurlijk, hoogstens om ze te breken._

'Ik ben blij dat Sneep je kon genezen. Madame Plijster zei dat deze binnen een paar dagen helemaal weggetrokken zijn.'

Draco wist dat Potter op de vage roze lijntjes doelde, die hij volgde. De vingers gleden over zijn voorhoofd en kregen gezelschap van twee net zulke zachte vingers. Ze streken aan beide kanten over de zachte plekjes van zijn slapen en de druk op zijn hoofd – waarvan hij niet eens wist dat hij die had – leek af te nemen.

Hoewel die druk zich leek te verplaatsen naar een lager gebied van zijn lichaam.

_Oh God, wat gênant! _

Hij voelde zijn wangen warm worden en hoopte bij alles wat hem heilig was dat Potter echt zo naïef was als elke Zwadderaar dacht.

Terwijl de vingertoppen nog steeds in kleine cirkeltjes over zijn slapen bewogen, voelde hij handpalmen op zijn verhitte wangen gelegd worden. Terwijl hij daar lag met zijn ogen dicht en zijn lichaam begon te reageren op die zachte aanrakingen, kostte het Draco steeds meer moeite om zich te herinneren dat dit die verdomde Potter was. De vervloekte Uitverkorene en al dat gezeur. Zelfs zijn stem was niet die van Potter, maar meer die van … meer Harry. _Oh, Machtige Morgana._

De zachte kreun die hem tot zijn ontzetting ontglipte, ontging de Griffoendor die nog steeds verder fluisterde.

Draco had de laatste seconden niet echt geluisterd, maar werd zich nu gewaar wat Harr – Potter zei.

'Het zou zonde zijn … je huid … god Malfidus …'

Draco had moeite zijn ademhaling gelijkmatig te houden en was bang dat zijn hartslag zelfs aan de andere kant van de kamer hoorbaar moest zijn. De handen bewogen zich opzij, vingertoppen volgden de rand van een oorschelp voor ze in Draco's blonde haar gleden en het met verrukkelijk trage bewegingen kamden.

Potters gezicht was nu vlakbij; hij voelde warme adem over zijn lippen, neus en oogleden fladderen.

Even kwam Draco in de verleiding om zijn ogen open te doen en te kijken welke blik de Griffoendor in zijn ogen had, maar toen keerde zijn gezonde verstand terug.

Potter mocht nooit weten dat hij al die tijd wakker was! En vooral niet welk effect hij op Draco had. Hij realiseerde zich inmiddels dat hij dit nooit tegen Potter kon gebruiken zonder zichzelf te vernederen.

De handen die eerst nog met zijn haar hadden gespeeld, streelden nu zijn nek, zijn hals en bleven aarzelen bij het kuiltje onder zijn hals net boven het eerste knoopje van de zwarte pyjama.

De warme adem was de handen gevolgd en streelde zijn keel zodat Draco het aandurfde snel tussen zijn wimpers door naar Potters gezicht te kijken. Grote groene ogen staarden gefixeerd naar beneden alsof hij nog nooit knopen had gezien en witte tanden trokken een volle onderlip naar binnen.

Draco sloot wanhopig zijn ogen.

'Ik zou niet … je zou me nog harder vervloeken als je al deed … maar ik wil … zo graag …' Potter slikte hoorbaar.

'Ik moet weten of je verder ook in orde bent.' Het klonk opgelucht en opgewonden tegelijk en voor Draco begreep wat Potter bedoelde, voelde hij voorzichtige vingers aan het knoopje wriemelen.

Toen de Griffoendor, als een man met een missie, één voor één de kleine knoopjes door de knoopsgaten liet glippen, dacht Draco dat hij gek werd.

Hij moest dit stoppen, voor Potter besefte dat hij al de hele tijd wakker was. Voor hij merkte welk effect zijn strelingen op Draco hadden, want Draco wist dat het bewijs van zijn opwinding inmiddels al half zichtbaar was.

Maar toen duwden de handen de panden van zijn pyjamajasje opzij en in Draco's verwarde brein was er nog maar één gedachte: O God, niet stoppen!

Heel licht raakten Potters vingers zijn naakte borst aan en die kleine aanraking was al genoeg om zijn tepels rechtop te laten komen. Hij kon niet voorkomen dat er een huivering door hem heen trok. Abrupt stopten de handen met bewegen. Toen Draco roerloos bleef liggen, liet Potter zijn adem ontsnappen en zijn vingers gleden zachtjes verder over zijn huid.

'Sorry … het is hier natuurlijk koud …' De hand verliet zijn huid en Draco wilde dolgraag protesteren. Het volgende moment hoorde hij iets mompelen en de temperatuur werd ineens een stuk aangenamer, hoewel het niets deed voor Draco's tepels.

De hand was weer terug op zijn huid, duwde de pyjama verder opzij en opeens voelde hij zachte lippen die het roze spoor volgden van zijn sleutelbeen, onder zijn tepel door en verder naar beneden tot net boven zijn navel.

Draco kon niet meer nadenken. Hij liet zich meenemen door de sensationele gevoelens die Har – Pott – ach barst, Harry's lippen opriepen.

Toen Harry's tong een cirkeltje om zijn navel draaide, wilde Draco zijn rug krommen in een wanhopige poging tot meer contact, maar met ondragelijke inspanning lukte het hem om stil te blijven liggen.

Dit was een marteling. De Griffoendor kwelde hem met zijn handen en tong terwijl Draco langzaam gek werd van verlangen.

Terwijl die tong korte stotende bewegingen maakte in zijn navel, voelde Draco Harry's handen in de richting van zijn pyjamabroek gaan. Hij hield zich doodstil. Hij was niet bang meer dat Harry merkte dat hij al die tijd wakker was; niet bang dat Harry merkte welk effect hij op hem had, en niet bang voor de vernedering. Hij was alleen nog maar bang dat Harry's vingers zouden stoppen met wat ze aan het doen waren en hij wilde zo wanhopig graag dat ze doorgingen. Maar Harry's vingers stopten niet; de Griffoendor leek zelf ook te ver heen om nog te kunnen nadenken wat hij deed en vooral met wie.

Hij strekte zich langs Draco's zij en Draco voelde Harry's opwinding tegen zijn been drukken. De vingers streelden nu langs het randje van Draco's pyjama en de duimen streelden de gevoelige huid eronder.

Toen boog hij zijn hoofd en trok een nat spoor omlaag, van Draco's navel tot aan het elastiek. In Salazar's naam, doe het, dacht Draco terwijl begeerte zijn bloed verhitte.

Maar Harry's hand gleed naar beneden en streelde nu de gevoelige binnenkant van Draco's bovenbenen door de zwarte zijde, waarin zijn opwinding duidelijk zichtbaar was. Toen stopte hij en slikte hoorbaar.

'O Gods Draco, jij bent adembenemend en ik wil … ik zou niets liever … maar dit kan ik niet maken.'

_Oh, vervloekte Griffoendors met hun verdraaide eergevoel. _

Voor hij besefte wat hij deed, riep Draco gefrustreerd: 'En of je dat kan!'

Harry verstijfde, zijn hoofd schoot omhoog en grote groene ogen staarden verwilderd naar al even wijde, zilvergrijze ogen. Hij zag eruit alsof hij er ieder moment vandoor kon gaan. Draco besloot alle gedachten aan opdrachten, Duistere Heren en Griffoendors die hij zou moeten haten, voor morgen te bewaren. Hij duwde, steunend op zijn ellebogen, zijn bovenlichaam van het bed en keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar Harry.

'Waag het niet om nu te stoppen!' klonk het schor.

Harry's ogen werden nog groter dan ze al waren en Draco zag zijn adamsappel op en neer bewegen.

'Heb je … heb je me vergeven?' vroeg de Griffoendor.

Draco sloot even zijn ogen voordat hij weer in die groene ogen keek, knikte kort en vroeg dan met duidelijke tegenzin: 'En jij?'

Harry staarde hem doordringend aan en maakte toen ook een kleine beweging met zijn hoofd.

Toen glimlachte hij, haakte zijn vingers achter het elastiek van de zwarte zijde pyjamabroek en boog zijn hoofd.

5


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Na drie en een half jaar eindelijk een vervolg ;) Oftewel, je weet maar nooit in welke vergeten one-shots mijn plotbunnies opeens gaan wroeten (a)

De disclaimer en andere informatie vind je bovenaan het eerste deel.  
Mijn bèta's, Brent Maenen en Myriam H, bedank ik uit de grond van mijn hart omdat ze zich steeds opnieuw opofferen om de avonturen van mijn favoriete jongens te lezen ^^

En voor wie de waarschuwingen genegeerd heeft; dit is slash, NC-17 oftewel er is sprake van seksuele handelingen tussen twee jongens.  
Als dat niet je ding is of als je onder de leeftijd valt die de rating aangeeft, klik dan alsjeblieft deze pagina weg. Of laat mij tenminste in de waan dat je dat doet ;)

* * *

**Vergeving**

'_Waag het niet om nu te stoppen!' klonk het schor.  
Harry's ogen werden nog groter dan ze al waren en Draco zag zijn adamsappel op en neer bewegen._  
'_Heb je … heb je me vergeven?' vroeg de Griffoendor.  
Draco sloot even zijn ogen voordat hij weer in die groene ogen keek, knikte kort en vroeg dan met duidelijke tegenzin: 'En jij?'  
Harry staarde hem doordringend aan en maakte toen ook een kleine beweging met zijn hoofd.  
Toen glimlachte hij, haakte zijn vingers achter het elastiek van de zwarte zijde pyjamabroek en boog zijn hoofd._

**Deel 2**

Hoe was hij in Merlijns naam in deze situatie beland? Liggend in een bed met Draco Malfidus, in een verlaten ruimte van Zweinstein.

Draco – Malfidus, die hij net praktisch had aangerand in zijn slaap, maar die hem nu niet vervloekte, maar hem aanmoedigde door te gaan.

Als betoverd bleef Harry in de zilvergrijze ogen staren, terwijl hij zijn duimen achter het elastiek van de zwarte zijden pyjamabroek haakte. Het zwarte zijde dat aanvoelde als een streling langs zijn gevoelige vingertoppen. Hij vroeg zich af hoe de stof op andere ontvankelijke plaatsen zou voelen.

Hoewel hij totaal geen ervaring had met seks, niet met meisjes en zeker niet met jongens, voelde hij zich niet onzeker. De situatie was daar gewoon te onwerkelijk voor. Het leek een droom waarin hij alles kon wat hij wilde. Bovendien kreeg hij de indruk dat Draco zelf ook niet zo veel ervaring met dit soort situaties had.

Harry was vooral nieuwsgierig. Daarom boog hij zijn hoofd en drukte zijn lippen op het gladde materiaal, op de plaats waar de zwarte zijde inmiddels strakgespannen stond. Hij hoorde Draco een kreet slaken en voelde een hand in zijn haren, maar hij had enkel aandacht voor wat hij zelf deed. Hij haalde diep adem en de opwindende mannelijke geur maakte hem duizelig van verlangen. Zijn lippen bewogen zich als vanzelf over het zijde en tastten de randen af van Draco's erectie. Draco's vingers verstrengelden zich in zijn haar en hij begon onrustig met zijn heupen heen en weer te schuiven op zoek naar meer druk van Harry's mond.

Harry was echter niet van plan de controle op te geven. Hij was nog lang niet klaar met het ontdekken van Draco's lichaam, besloot hij.

Hij gebruikte lichtjes zijn tanden in een waarschuwend gebaar en hoorde hoe Draco scherp inademde. Voor de zekerheid sloeg hij zijn been over dat van de Zwadderaar zodat hij half over Draco heen lag, en oh, dat was absoluut een briljant idee, dacht hij wazig.

Experimenteel bewoog hij even over Draco's been heen en weer en met een open mond van verbazing blies hij korte stootjes hete lucht op de vochtige stof.

'Potter,' jammerde Draco en zijn andere hand begon tegen die van Harry te duwen, die nog steeds het elastiek vasthield. _Oh, goed idee!_

Harry begon te trekken en het zicht waar hij op getraceerd werd, deed hem de rest gelijk vergeten. Machtige Morgana! Na zes jaar op een jongenszaal had hij wel een keer een glimp opgevangen van een halfharde penis, maar dat was niet te vergelijken met deze close-up. Trots omhoog, omringt door zachte, witblonde krullen, een smetteloze huid waartegen de paarse aderen sterk afstaken.

Harry haalde moeizaam adem. 'Allemachtig, Malfidus,' bracht hij uit.

'Wat?' Draco klonk in de verdediging gebracht. Toen Harry met moeite zijn blik naar Draco's gezicht verplaatste, zag hij dat de Zwadderaar in een bekend gebaar zijn kin naar voren had gestoken. In Harry's achterhoofd ging zwak een Lumos branden. _Draco Malfidus onzeker?_ Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

'Niets, Malfidus,' zei hij toen, 'ik heb alleen nog nooit ... ' Zijn stem stierf langzaam weg uit gêne.

'Wat?' zei Draco opnieuw, met meer bitterheid in zijn stem. 'Nog nooit wat, Potter? Voldoe ik niet aan de standaards van De Uitverkorene? Wat is het? Niet lang genoeg? Breed genoeg?'

Hij begon onder Harry te bewegen alsof hij ervandoor wilde gaan. Harry realiseerde zich dat hij het met zijn gestuntel bijna aan het verprutsen was en haastte zich om het misverstand recht te zetten.

'Nee!' klonk het veel te luid in de lege ruimte. 'Dat is het niet. Ik bedoelde … ik,' hij slikte moeizaam.

Draco keek hem behoedzaam aan.

'Ik heb nog nooit iets met iemand gedaan,' bekende Harry toen. 'Je bent …' Hij zocht naar woorden, maar kwam niet verder dan opnieuw zwakjes 'Allemachtig' te zeggen.

Toen Draco hem doordringend aankeek, boog hij zijn hoofd om die grijze ogen te ontwijken. Maar Draco, zijn hand nog steeds in Harry's haar, trok zachtjes zijn hoofd weer naar achteren. 'Je hebt nog nooit iets met een jongen gedaan?' vroeg hij. Harry schudde zwijgend zijn hoofd. 'Of ook nog nooit met een meisje?' drong hij aan.

Weer schudde hij zijn hoofd, klaar voor de spottende opmerking die Draco hem ongetwijfeld naar het hoofd zou slingeren. Onverwachts gleed de hand echter van zijn haar naar de zijkant van zijn gezicht en Draco zei enigszins berustend: 'Het zal ook weer eens niet zo zijn, dat je ook hier een natuurtalent in bent, Potter.'

Harry staarde hem met open mond aan, terwijl Draco's duim over zijn wang wreef. Bedoelde hij...?

'Pas op dat je geen vuurvliegjes vangt, Potter,' spotte Draco, maar zonder het venijn dat zijn woorden meestal begeleidde. Automatisch sloot Harry zijn mond en toen de woorden eindelijk tot hem doorgedrongen waren, kropen zijn mondhoeken langzaam maar zeker omhoog.

'Complimentjes, Malfidus?' zei hij plagend. Hij wreef even met zijn duimen over de gevoelige huid onder de rand van de pyjama en zag Draco licht huiveren. 'Ik neem aan dat ik dat zal moeten bewijzen? Dat ik een natuurtalent ben?'

Met een knipoog naar Draco boog hij opnieuw zijn hoofd. Om verder te gaan waar zijn geweten hem die eerste keer had laten stoppen.

Draco maakte een teleurgesteld geluidje toen Harry zijn tong weer even in zijn navel dipte en zachte beetjes aan de rand gaf. Zijn handen gleden over het elastiek om Draco's heupen heen en toen hij aan de zwarte zijde trok, tilde Draco uit zichzelf zijn heupen op. Harry 's knokkels gleden over Draco's billen omlaag toen hij ongeduldig aan de pyjama trok.

Terwijl Draco meehielp om de pyjamabroek naar zijn enkels te duwen, drukte Harry korte kussen van zijn navel naar beneden. Hij begroef zijn gezicht een moment in het zachte, blonde haar, totdat hij Draco's handen weer in zijn haar voelde, waarmee hij Harry's hoofd in de gewenste richting stuurde. Harry gaf maar al te graag toe. Hij draaide zijn hoofd in een comfortabelere houding, maar stopte toen plotseling.

Zijn ogen zochten die van Draco en toen ze contact maakten, gebeurde er iets vreemds vanbinnen. Iets dat niet door de opwinding kwam. Iets dat door... Draco zelf kwam. De gedachte schokte hem. Sinds wanneer speelde Draco zo'n grote rol? _Wanneer niet?_ Hij zag aan Draco's opengesperde ogen dat hij zich er ook van bewust was. Zijn tong streek langs zijn droge lippen en opeens voelde Harry de drang om het gebaar te kopiëren. In een vloeiende beweging verplaatste hij zijn been zodat die van Draco tussen de zijne lagen en hij pakte de handen uit zijn haar en hield ze in één hand vast boven Draco's hoofd terwijl hij naar boven kroop. Zijn ogen lieten die van de Zwadderaar geen moment los terwijl hij langzaam zijn lichaam liet zakken tot hij bovenop Draco lag, zijn benen aan weerszijden van Draco's, zijn pyjamabroek tegen Draco's naakte huid.

Draco liet een klein geluidje aan zijn keel ontsnappen dat Harry erg sexy vond. Hij besloot dat hij hem meerdere geluidjes wilde ontlokken. Als test bewoog hij zijn heupen heen en weer.

Het volgende geluidje ving hij op door zijn lippen over die van Draco te sluiten Zijn hart ging wild tekeer toen hij zich realiseerde dat hij Draco Malfidus kuste. Vreemd genoeg voelde dat veel intiemer dan alles daarvoor.

_Ik kus Draco Malfidus!_

En toen kuste Draco hem terug. Zijn lippen gleden over die van Harry, en zijn adem kwam in korte, snelle pufjes. Harry probeerde zijn ogen open te houden, te blijven kijken naar die grijze ogen, die alles behalve kil leken, maar de kleur hadden van kwikzilver.

Draco trok zijn handen los en bracht ze naar beneden om ze over Harry's rug te laten glijden, tot aan de rand van zijn T-shirt. Zijn vingers dansten over Harry's huid voor ze onder zijn tailleband doken en ondertussen voelde Harry het puntje van Draco's tong zijn lippen aftasten.

Zonder reserve opende hij zijn mond en kwam Draco's tong tegemoet. Iemand kreunde toen hun tongen contact maakte en om elkaar heen begonnen te draaien en Harry had het gevoel dat zijn wereld beetje bij beetje los kwam. Hij had zijn handen ongemerkt in Draco's haar begraven en woelde nu door de zilverblonde haren die nog zachter voelden dan de stof van de zwarte pyjama. Hun tongen, nat en glad en warm, gleden over elkaar heen en zijn hart klopte zo snel dat hij bang was dat het een geest zou alarmeren, en o god, Draco's handen gleden in zijn pyjama en grepen zijn billen vast.

Harry wierp zijn hoofd naar achteren en riep: 'Oh, Goderic!' want Draco trok hem dicht tegen zich aan en het gevoel was ongelooflijk, en hij kon niet voorstellen dat het nog beter kon worden, totdat Draco zijn pyjama naar beneden schoof, en hij voor de allereerste keer iets anders dan zijn eigen hand tegen zijn erectie voelde. Draco voelde hard, en fluweelzacht, en heet, en –

Hij hapte naar adem, maar slaagde erin om uit te brengen: 'Wow!'

Hij hoorde Draco grinniken en net toen hij bedacht dat ze niet meer kusten, begon Draco zijn hals te zoenen. Van zijn sleutelbeen tot zijn oorlelletje, waarvan Harry nooit geweten had dat dit ook een erogene zone was.

Zijn ademhaling kwam gejaagd en hij begon mee te bewegen met Draco's onderlichaam, totdat ze samen een ritme vonden waarop Harry voor altijd wilde blijven dansen.

Draco hijgde kleine kreetjes tegen de vochtige huid onder zijn oor; 'oh god, oh ja, meer', totdat Harry voelde hoe het lichaam onder hem verstijfde.

'Harry!'

Zijn ogen vlogen open, en hij keek naar Draco's gezicht, waar het bewijs van de passie nog te zien was, terwijl hij fanatiek heen en weer bewoog. Draco's ontlading zorgde ervoor dat Harry met de snelheid van een Vuurflits op zijn eigen orgasme afstevende. Zijn vingers verstrengelden zich in het zachte haar en zijn mond zocht opnieuw die van Draco, en het was zo goed, en zo ongelooflijk, en –

Met Draco's naam op zijn lippen, en zijn armen om zich heen tuimelde Harry over de rand.

Tbc xD


End file.
